Laugh it up, Scoundrel
by leapylion3
Summary: Han's prank on Leia is taken a step too far. Pre-ESB.


"_Han_!" The princess screeched, banging her first on the Millennium Falcon's hull. _Kriff_, the captain internally cursed, gently placing the wires he had been working with back on the floor. He assumed the Alderaanian heir discovered his latest prank. He had been playing practical jokes on her throughout the past couple of weeks; things had been rather boring on the Hoth base. The Rogues, including Luke, were on a mission with Chewbacca, and there were no smuggling trips available at the moment.

But the pranks were harmless, really. A week earlier, he replaced the cup of sugar in her kaffe with a cup of salt. He guessed his latest prank was the last straw. And two weeks ago, he covered her toilet seat in plastic, so she fell in.

"Dammit, Solo, open up!" Leia demanded, delivering a hard kick to the freighter. He cringed, the metal groaning in protest.

Lowering the ramp, he swaggered over to the girl, feigning innocence. "Yes, Your Worshipfulness? Miss me already?"

She narrowed her brown eyes, her jaw clenched. He could almost see the smoke coming out of her ears. "I've had _enough _of you and your _stupid _pranks!" Organa shouted, stomping her foot childishly.

Han grinned roguishly, wiping his greasy hands on an old rag. "You're so cute when you're mad!"

"Well I must be _adorable_, because I'm absolutely _furious_!" She retorted angrily, brushing past him and entering the ship. "Thanks to you, my whole _room _is melting!"

The smuggler stifled a laugh as he followed her into the Falcon. "Listen, sweetheart, having Hoth as a base was _your _idea, remember? I'm just taking advantage of it,"

"You're incorrigible!" She spat, exasperated.

"I know," He beamed, leaning against the doorway to the cockpit.

She crossed her arms over her chest; "Why don't you just pack up your stuff and leave already, Solo? It would make my life a whole lot easier,"

_Because of the way I feel about you! _"It's fun watching you suffer," Han countered smugly, taking a step towards the princess.

"You have to make it up to me," She declared, drawing herself up to her full height, although she was still tiny in comparison to the Corellian.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "How so?" He was starting to get a bit nervous; Leia Organa was not always the nicest, to say the least. Not to him, anyway.

She shrugged, playing it cool. "I was thinking of changing our sleeping arrangements,"

He pursed his lips. "Didn't think you'd ever say that, but it's fine by me,"

She widened her eyes, obviously surprised that she won so easily. Solo always put up a fight. "Yeah?"

"I don't see why not," He reached for his belt buckle.

She punched his arm. "That's not what I meant, nerf-herder!" He noticed a faint red spreading over her cheeks. "Look, you melted my room, so you get to sleep in it,"

He gave her a funny look, finally catching on. "So that means…_Kriff_! Sister, I am _not _giving you the Falcon!" He gaped at her. "She's _mine, _and _mine _only!"

Organa sighed. "I thought it would be coming down to this, so I came up with a second option,"

"Which is?"

"Either you let me have the Falcon until my room's back to its normal temperature, or," She paused for effect, "You have to join the Alliance,"

"For good?"

"For good," Leia smirked, obviously satisfied with the dilemma she just bestowed upon the smuggler. Her expression eventually softened as she watched Han rock back and forth on his heels. He was having an extremely hard time deciding which option was better; on one hand, he couldn't just _give _the princess his ship. The Falcon was his girl. But on the other hand, he didn't exactly want to stay with the Rebels until the war was won, which didn't seem like it would happen very soon. "The Alliance could really use your help, you know,"

"Enough with that speech, alright?" He snorted, looking annoyed. "Just…just take the Falcon for a few days, okay?"

Leia looked hurt for a second; she hated when he badmouthed the Alliance. But she quickly recovered and smiled, her eyes wide with pride. "Pleasure doing business with you, Captain Solo."

* * *

><p>Solo was in a lousy mood all day after his and Leia's conversation. And the day after that. He was grumpy for the next three days; the princess' room <em>still <em>hadn't refroze, so he was stuck there for at least another two or three days. He wanted the Falcon back, dammit! He wanted to blast off that rock, and go wherever the hell he wanted.

But he couldn't do that, of course. First off, Chewbacca wasn't with him; he couldn't just leave without his best friend and co-pilot. Second, Luke, nor any of the other Rogues, were on base; he had to at least say goodbye to them. Thirdly, he couldn't abandon the Alliance. He promised to stay as long as he possibly could; he wasn't even in such a rush to leave.

And, of course, there was Leia. She drove him crazy, with her constant nagging and her speeches about the Rebel Alliance. But then again, he could never stay mad at her. Just one look into those big, brown eyes would drive him absolutely insane, knowing he couldn't have her.

Han quickly climbed up the ramp, the evening Hoth air chilling him to the bone. He had stupidly forgotten both his comm _and _datapad in the cockpit of his freighter. On the bright side, it would be an excuse to see the princess.

"Sweetheart, I'm home!" He teased, poking his head in the bunkroom. She visibly jumped, her datapad flying on the other side of the room, bringing a wide grin to the smuggler's face.

"Kriff, Solo, don't scare me like that!" Organa admonished, glaring at the Corellian. Solo picked the electronic off the floor and handed it to the girl. "Thanks," She said slowly, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. The anger disappeared from her pretty eyes, and she offered him a small smile. "I left your things on the table in the kitchen, by the way,"

"Okay, thanks," He nodded his head and proceeded to the kitchen. She followed him, taking a seat at the table. He gave her a funny look. "You're wearing my shirt," He stated, his eyes traveling down her body. She was wearing one of his old shirts and a pair of white leggings, her feet bare.

She looked away, embarrassed. "Sorry; I forgot my stuff back in my quarters. I hope you don't mind,"

"Its fine," The pilot assured her, shoving the comm and datapad in his pocket.

"Any idea when my room's gonna be frozen again?" Leia asked casually, pouring her and Han mugs of kaffe.

"No idea," He admitted, accepting the glass. "Thanks,"

"You can have the Falcon back, if you want," She told him after a few minutes of silence. "It's been long enough. I'm sure you're sick of sleeping in my room,"

"It's not _that _bad," The smuggler told her, taking a sip of kaffe. She raised an eyebrow at him, aware that he was bluffing. "Okay, fine," He sighed, setting his mug on the table. "It's horrible. But I deserve it. I was a jerk, and I'm sorry,"

She beamed. "Didn't think you'd ever say that," She taunted him, throwing his words back at him. "And I accept your apology," As an afterthought, she added, "And you'd _better _not try anything funny again,"

He smiled back. "Truce?" He extended his arm.

She shook his hand firmly. "For now."


End file.
